The present invention is directed to an accordion type of flexible cover for the load-carrying body of a truck, which is normally carried in a retracted, folded disposition relative to the front portion of said load-carrying body. Actuation of a motor driven cable means, connecting with the rearmost cover support frame of a plurality thereof, extends the flexible cover to a covering relationship with the open top of the load-carrying body.
While the accordion cover device of the present invention is adaptable to a variety of different types of load-carrying truck bodies, one particular application of the devide is directed to dump trucks which are frequently employed to haul relatively fine, loose materials such as dirt, sand, gravel or the like which readily blow from the trucks during operation thereof. Cargoes of this nature are generally wet or damp to an extent that, in addition to pelting following automobiles and motorcycles, a gooey residue is deposited on the bodies thereof as well as the windshields, creating a driving hazard.